El primer baile
by MiraK30
Summary: Fate tendrá el valor para decirle sus sentimintos a Nanoha?


Bueno aqui esta mi primera pequeña historia espero que no me maten por la mala redaccion y la ortografia es normal cuando es la primera vez que escribes algo no? XD

Bueno esta pequeña historia se me ocurrio cuando estaba en clase de música el profesor casi lee mi histori delante de mis compañeros pero me salvo el timbre del recreo Xp

Ahhh... bueno como siempre lo he leído lo escribiré ni MAHOU SHOUJO LYRICAL NANOHA y ni los personajes son míos.

* * *

**El primer baile(único capítulo) **

Había conocido hace unos meses a una chica de unos ojos hermosos de color azul zafiro como si fuese un lago interminable. Siempre llevaba una coleta en el lado izquierdo tan hermosa, me encantaba verla a los ojos cada vez que cruzábamos la mirada y cuando me sonreía, una hermosa sonrisa solo para mí me cautivaba y hipnotizaba aquellos preciosos ojos, sentía mi corazón latir a un ritmo acelerado y mis mejillas las sentía arder y aún más con ese cuerpo tan perfecto unas curvas delineadas me hacía pensar que estaba volando sin usar magia.

En el instituto había un baile que celebraríamos, me hubiese encantado llevarla a bailar conmigo pero mi cobardía no me dejaba cada vez que le intentaba pedírselo me ponía muy roja y no podía hablar, tenía miedo de que me rechazase.

El viernes a la hora de salida, Hayate nos dejó solas porque tenía mucha prisa por llegar a su casa y hacer un recado muy importante, así que pensé que sería un buen momento para armarme de valor y pedirle que me acompañe al baile. Mis mejillas se volvieron totalmente rojas y Nanoha me miró preguntando que me pasaba, yo tan tímida le dije:"_Nanoha… t-te gustaría… ir c-conmigo… al baile del instituto"_ lo último se escuchó como un susurro. Nanoha sonrió y me asintió con la cabeza y me sonrió como siempre lo hacía pero su mirada brillaba como nunca me los había mostrado y se notaba un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas, la verdad veía muy adorable con el pequeño rubor en sus separamos en un cruce ya que ella vivía al otro lado.

Llegue a casa y comencé a pensar que me iba a poner para aquel baile, además aún seguía sorprendida de que haya aceptado sin pensarlo, bueno a lo mejor son solo imaginaciones mías.

Llego el tan esperado día del baile estaba tan emocionada y nerviosa estaba vistiendo un vestido negro donde quejaba mi espalda al aire y unos zapatos de tacos altos a conjunto con el vestido.

Había quedado con ella en recogerla a las siete, estaba frente a la puerta intentando calmarme por los nervios y poder hablar con ella, cuando Nanoha salió de su casa vestía un vestido de color rosado pálido con un brillo hermoso y unos zapatos de tacos a juego con un pequeño bolso con un peinado impresionante, al verla mi corazón casi se me para por lo bella que se veía esa noche, apenas le pude decir lo bella y magnifica que se veía cuando se lo dije se ruborizó notablemente y yo también.

Fuimos caminando hasta poder llegar al instituto, mientras caminamos Nanoha agarro mi mano y entrelazo sus dedos con los míos, me puse roja y nerviosa de nuevo, al ver como intentaba ocultar mi rostro para que no me viese lo ruborizada que estaba ella me sonrió y apoyo su cabeza en mi hombro. Así estuvimos hasta que llegamos al instituto.

Cuando llegamos Hayate apareció con su sonrisa traviesa y burlona, su pareja era Verossa un chico alto, su cabello era de color verde claro, Hayate se acercó a mi oído y me susurró:"_Ara, ara… al final lograste pedírselo y yo que pensaba que no lo ibas a hacer… ahora solo te falta decirle tus sentimientos ja". _Gracias a Hayate me puse roja y nerviosa otra vez, mientras Nanoha estaba hablando con Arisa-chan y Suzuka-chan.

Nanoha se acercó a mí y me pregunto porque estaba tan sonrojada, yo le dije que no era nada y al final le dije si quería bailar conmigo un poco avergonzada, ella aceptó y fuimos a bailar, se lo había pedido porque la música era movida y sabía que a ella le gustaba pero luego de unos cuantos minutos la música se cambió a una lenta y romántica, me sobresalte cuando Nanoha me había abrazado para seguir bailando, la abracé por la cintura ella en cambio me agarro por el hombro y se iba acercándose más a mí lo que me hizo ponerme más nerviosa y se apoyo en mi hombro y me susurró en la oreja:" _Fate-chan hay algo que te he tenido que decir desde hace mucho tiempo te quiero pero no solo como amiga, este sentimiento me está volviendo loca porque no te puedo tocar, ni besar. Fate-chan ¿te gustaría ser mi novia?_ Me había quedado paralizada hasta que mi mente proceso todo lo que me dijo, sentía una felicidad que me invadía y mis ojos comenzaron a humedecerse de alegría.

Nanoha me llevó a las afueras del instituto y se fue acercándose lentamente, su aroma me embriagaba y esos labios tan finos y hermosos se iban acercando hasta que comenzaron a rozarme, el tacto era tan suave y ardiente, era el primer beso que nos dimos primero un poco torpe pero luego fue volviéndose apasionado, luego la separé lo suficiente para poder mirar esos ojos color azul que brillaban con una luz muy intensa y le dije:"_Nanoha yo también te quiero, desde el primer momento en que te vi hasta ahora pero tenía miedo de que no me correspondías y que te alejaras de mi"._ Ella suavemente me dijo:"_no te preocupes porque yo también pensaba lo mismo pero ahora lo que importa es que estés conmigo y nunca te separes de mi". _Me acerque y la abracé con todas mis fuerzas y le dije:"_Nunca me separé de ti Nanoha te lo prometo"_,la besé y nos fuimos a casa, me dijo que quería dormir conmigo, yo asentí y nos fuimos a casa.

* * *

Bueno aquí termina mi mini historia XD espero que les gustara dejen sus comentarios y críticas sobre si puedo mejorar mucho mas en la redacción xd


End file.
